Jaune Arc: Spartan and ODST of Remnant
by Fate-RWBY ODST
Summary: Jaune Arc was vomiting his guts out when memories of three people from another universe flow into his mind, altering him somewhat, physically and mentally. Watch as how things turn out different thanks to Kischur Zelretch Schweinorg of the Kaleidoscope of the Fate universe. With him in the picture still, Jaune may encounter other people of other universes as well. AN:My First-Story
1. Chapter One:Memories and Entering Beacon

Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY, Halo, or any other thing in this story, maybe the plot differences, and some of my inspiration from other story creators are in here, however. I don't really own them. This story is more of a scenario on what if. Like the idea of String Theory aka the multiverse theory, so that could be parallel universes or completely different universes, or combinations, etc. there are infinite possibilities.

* * *

Jaune has finished vomiting his guts out at a trash can right at the exit of the airship. Then it hit him like a large vehicle moving at high speeds (AN: Thanks to a certain Magus of the Kaleidoscope). Memories, memories not his own, but the memories of three individuals. A Spartan, well, two versions (AN: Male and Female versions), who goes by the name of Spartan B-312 and an ODST whose name is J.D. AKA The Rookie. He had gained all their memories in a quick flash and felt a physical change in his body. He felt stronger, he felt his body and it had bulked and defined itself, though had left him with a lithe build and had shortened him for some reason. Probably because the three people whose memories he had gained had quite a height difference, he was now about 5-foot 6-inch or 167.5cm tall, unlike his of height which was his original height of about 6-foot 1-inch or 185.5 cm tall.

"Uh, this feels odd," says Jaune, "I might as well continue as I am, despite this odd experience."

Jaune walks his way forward to Beacon from the Landing pads/air docks, and as he is walking, he sees something going on ahead. The thing he sees is a white-haired beauty of a girl yelling at a red and black haired cute girl.

The white head exclaims, "What are you doing?"

The redhead says sheepishly, "Uh... sorry."

Which leads to the beautiful girl to question saying, "sorry? Do you have any idea of the damage you could've caused?"

"Uhh," red says while unsure, grabbing a white case which the white beauty takes from her, exclaiming for red to give her the case for which she then opens and states, "This is Dust mines and purified from the Schnee Quarry."

The red-headed cutey's response leads to the white beauty to question, "What are you, brain dead?" Then exclaim grabbing a bottle of dust, shaking it, "Fire, Water, Lightning, Energy!"

A little while later, the red cutey sneezes from the dust in the air sending the bottle of dust in the white girls hand flying, landing, rolling which came to a stop and lead to some mysterious, noir hair colored girl with a bow on top her head looking at away from her book to the bottle in her hand.

"Unbelievable!" Exclaimed the white beauty, "this is exactly the kind of thing I was talking about!" This leads to the cutey to apologize to her with her poking her fingers together.

This leads the beauty to say, "Ugh! You complete dolt! What are you even doing here? Aren't you a little young to be attending Beacon?" Before the red cutey could explain, the white beauty interrupts her stating, "This isn't your ordinary combat school. It's not just sparring and practice you know. We're here to fight monsters! So, watch where you're going!"

This leads to red cutey to get upset and say, "Hey I said I was sorry, Princess!" Then mysterious noirette finally intervenes from here and corrects the red cutey saying, "It's Heiress, actually. Weiss Schnee, heiress to the Schnee Dust Company, one of the largest producers of energy propellant in the world."

This leads to Weiss saying with pride, "Finally, some recognition!" However, the mysterious noirette states after, "The same company infamous for its controversial labor forces and questionable business partners. This gets Weiss upset and she attempts to come up with a counter, however, couldn't while the red cutey just giggles a little at Weiss' predicament. Weiss just had enough and had taken the dust bottle from the noirette and left while servants had picked up her luggage and left with her.

Red exclaims to Weiss, "I promise I'll make this up to you!" Then she sighs and says that she isn't the only one having a rough first day. Though she does try to talk to the mysterious noirette, however, she was already walking towards his direction towards the docks. 'I might as well go and help her,' Jaune thinks as he goes towards her. While now the cute girl in the crater just falls to her knees the lies down, and says, "welcome to Beacon..."

Jaune walks up to her and offers her a hand up, and introduces himself, "Hey... I'm Jaune." Then the red cutey had introduced herself as she accepted Jaune's hand to get up, "Ruby." Which she then made a cute snicker and had asked, "Aren't you the guy that threw up on the ship?"

He converses with her as they are walking and he says, "all I'm saying is that motion sickness is a much more common problem than people let on!" Ruby then says while apologizing, "Look I'm sorry, Vomit boy was the first thing that came to mind." Which this leads to Jaune countering however he had not thought about the crater from earlier at the moment, he had thought about her cute face, however had just on time thought of the crater from earlier before he was going call her something that would kind of embarrass him and had said, "Oh yeah, what if I called you, Crater-Face?"

"Hey, that explosion was an accident," Counters Ruby. This leads to Jaune introducing his full name with a one-liner, " Well the name's Jaune Arc! Short, sweet, rolls off the tongue, ladies love it!" This leads to Ruby coming up with a quick question and glance at him ask if ladies do, which he replies, "They will, and I am confident that you will as well. Well, I hope you will," Looking at and thinking about her cute face.

Ruby gains a small tint of red on her cute, pinch-able cheeks and tries to change the subject and says, So, I got this thing," as she pulls out her weapon, mechashifting and hitting the ground at the top making a small puncture in it. Which surprises him and he pulls out his sword with alert, calms down, and sheathes it in its scabbard.

"Is that a scythe?" Jaune questions, which Ruby replies that it is and that it is also a customizable, high impact velocity sniper rifle. With thanks to the memories he had obtained from three people earlier when he was vomiting his guts out, he said, "Nice, though I have worked with larger before." This leads to Ruby asking him on what weapon he has, and he replies that he just has Crocea Mors, unsheathing the blade and equipping the scabbard then activating it, turning it into a shield. "I don't have much on me as of this moment, though, the shield of Crocea Morse compacts itself into scabbard form in order to make it more comfortable to carry around, not it being lighter, just more compact and easier to carry around as her weapon does.

It was then as he had compacted the shield into its scabbard form, he noticed he had a Tactical/Tacpad on his left arm on the inside of his arm facing him and a Tactical/UGPS on the external part of his arm facing away from him along. He thinks, ' is there a UNSC ship in space right now? Maybe I can call for a specialized ordinance drop that also carries an armor stand/bench for which I can put and take off my armor along with my spartan armor and with my customizations on it. Though I doubt it, I probably have been dead to the UNSC and ONI for quite a while. I will just have to check tonight.' Memories of Spartan B-312 coming to Jaune again.

"Well, let us be on our way to where the others are Ruby," as Jaune scans the area for where initiates may be heading towards and had spotted some from earlier on the ship heading to some building for which he had informed Ruby and they made their way there.

* * *

Well, that is the end of chapter one. This is second time posting a story, though this is my first time on

Please follow and favorite this story and me. Also don't forget to comment and criticize me, not antagonize or flame me, just critique my work, please. Also, thank you for reading, I will try to get out another chapter soon...

此れは血影・春雪の狐、サイニングオフ。


	2. Chapter Two:UNSC and Preparation

Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY, Halo, or any other thing in this story, maybe the plot differences, and some of my inspiration from other story creators are in here, however. I don't really own them. This story is more of a scenario on what if. Like the idea of String Theory aka the multiverse theory, so that could be parallel universes or completely different universes, or combinations, etc. there are infinite possibilies.

(If the story comes up as updated again, I did not post a new chapter, just changing a minor detail I had forgo to correct.)

Sorry I haven't posted until now, I had gone on a trip to Vegas a little after the first chapter and had made this chapter before it was a week after chapter 1 and post at right on when it was a week past, so it would have been on the following Tuesday after chapter one was posted, however I had gotten sick twice with some sort of food poisoning then stomach flu afterwards, then after my trip back I had become afflicted with another illness, though I am still afflicted with it, I still want to post this. Also, I am reading your comments, when I say three people, I mean, a male Noble Six and a female Noble Six along with the Rookie. As I said before, unless I didn't say it, then I am saying it now, string theory and Zelretch of the kaleidoscope.

* * *

Jaune spots the building that they were looking for and informs Ruby. To this new information, they both start to walk towards the building that also has an arena inside it. They both enter at the same time only for Ruby's sister to call her name out and told her to go to where she was because she had saved her a spot to be at near her.. Ruby turns to Jaune and tells him, "Oh! Hey, I gotta go! I'll see you after the ceremony!" To which, Jaune replies before she could run off, "I could just go to where you guys are hanging and talk still." Which leads Ruby to say "okay," to that so they both make their way to her older sister.

"How's your first day going, little sister," asks Ruby's older sister, and gets an aggressive reply from Ruby to which she exclaims, "You mean since you ditched me and I exploded!?" This leads her older to say and ask, "Yikes. Meltdown already?" Which Ruby aggressively replies again, "No, I literally exploded a hole in front of the school and there was fire," and says unsure, "and I think some ice." Jaune comes in stating that there was also a little bit of lightning. To which her sister ask if she was being sarcastic while ignoring Jaune. This leads Ruby to exclaim, "I tripped over some crabby girl's luggage! And then she yelled at me! And then I sneezed. And then I exploded! And then she yelled again! And I felt really, really bad! And I just wanted her to stop yelling at me!"

Weiss is right behind her with her eyes narrowed and yells at Ruby, "You!" Which surprises Ruby and makers her exclaim that it is happening again. Weiss exclaims to Ruby that she was lucky that they both weren't blown off the side of the cliff. Her older sister sees that Ruby was being literal, Ruby apologizes and says that it was an accident, to which Weiss just shoved a pamphlet about "Dust for dummies and other Inadequate Individuals" into Ruby's face and lists off policies of the Schnee Dust Company. Jaune stopping paying attention for a while and was just contemplating the memories he had obtained earlier. However, his thoughts had been interrupted when Weiss had referred to him earlier as he picked on up her saying, "like calm, blond, and cute over there," without giving him a look at all, just pointing behind her with her thumb.

Memories of a female Spartan B-312 has appearing in his mind making feel somewhat annoyed by the comment of being called cute though memories of a male Spartan B-312 and the Rookie had also appeared as well mixed with the female Noble Six's memories and smiled a bit at being called calm as well, knowing that people usually complimented him on being the silent, calm, and collected kind of individual. He just stay calm unlike how he was before, feeling more memories merging with his mind, combining their experiences and skill with his. Jaune was just standing there behind Weiss who had pointed to him earlier and said, "Guten tag, mein fräulein, ich heiße Jaune." Having said something right behind her, she jumped in surprise and a turned around to look at him.

"You! Don't surprise me again! Okay, mister~?" Weiss exclaimed then questioned what his name was. "Hello, my name is Jaune, Jaune d'Arc or Jaune Arc, or you can also call me whatever, mein fräulein," said Jaune. "Well, mister Arc, do not surprise me again," said Weiss, "is that okay?"

"Yes that is fine, mein fräulein," answered Jaune. "What is that language you are sometimes using when you are speaking," Weiss questioned. "Deutsch, also known as German, I would assume you would know the language since your name is completely German," Jaune says and then asks, "You do know that your name basically means white snow in Deutsch, right?"

"Of course I know that, though I don't think anyone on Remnant really speaks the language you used earlier. That, or it is that it is an ancient language that is no longer used today," stated Weiss. 'Well, the "ancient" language I spoke is from somewhere else not from Remnant I suppose, though they do speak English just fine here,' Thought Jaune. Jaune was thoughts were interrupted the sound of someone clearing their throat. Jaune looks up to see a male with a green scarf in front of a mic and female to the right, behind him with a purple and black cape.

"Ahem... I'll keep this brief. You have travelled here in search of knowledge. To hone your craft and acquire new skills. And when you have finished, you plan to dedicate your life to the protection of the people. However, I look amongst you and all I see is wasted energy in need of purpose, direction. You assume knowledge will free you of this, however, your time at this academy will prove that knowledge can only carry you so far. It is up to you to take the first step." With that said from the silver haired male with the green scarf, Jaune can only assume he is either the headmaster or professor of this academy, and the female with blonde hair which he can also assume is a professor, walk up to the mic to speak, taking a better look at her, Jaune has a look of surprise. It is Glynda Goodwitch-Nee chan!

"You will gather in the ballroom tonight. Tomorrow your initiation begins. Be ready. You are dismissed." With that said from Glynda Goodwitch, Jaune walks towards Weiss while the Ruby and her older sister talk. "Well, anyway, danke schöne mein fräulein," Jaune says to Weiss for the earlier, "I say thank you for the compliment you gave me before we were discussing your surprise and my use of another language." Weiss, is again surprised by his well manners and says, "you are welcome mister Arc."

Jaune then says to three of the girls, "Well, I shall be on my way to see sister, Glynda," this surprises the three, now knowing that he is related to Glynda in someway. Jaune runs up to Glynda Goodwitch, jumps and tackles her to the ground, hugging her while yelling, "Glynda Onee-chan!" Glynda exclaims in surprise and confusion, "Jaune-kun?" Glynda then just goes with it and hugs Jaune as well. She looks at him and he looks shorter than she had remembered, though he looks cuter and more feminine looking like he did when he was younger.

"How are you Glynda nee-chan? What is your job? What is it like," Jaune asks as he let go of her, which she replies, "I am fine Jaune-kun. My job is that I am a professor and a secondary headmaster of Beacon, which being secondary headmaster means that I am the second from the top person in Beacon. The top person being Headmaster Ozpin."

"So Jaune-kun, what are you doing here," asked Glynda, "did you run away to become a hero like you wanted to be when you were younger?" This left Jaune standing in front of Glynda with his head down in shame. "Yes, Glynda nee-chan, I ran away to become hero," Jaune replies. Glynda was not surprised by this and had asked Jaune, "Do you have any training to even attend Beacon Jaune-kun?" Jaune had remembered the memories of training that was done by female and male Spartan B-312 and the Rookie, with this memory and recalling the question being asked, he had poured cutely, turned his head the other way with his arms crossed, replying with a yes and a huff.

Glynda saw that and just couldn't handle it inside, it was just so cute, though she was able to conceal that through her somewhat well made mask of calmness. Though what caught her eye as she looked at jaune's eyes as he looked away is that they looked different. Glynda asks Jaune, "Jaune-kun? Do you know what color your eyes are Jaune?" Jaune looked at her confused before grabbing a small make-up mirror from his right back pocket and looked at his eyes. Looking at them surprised him greatly, he had heterochromia, and not just normal heterochromia, he had central heterochromia, though it was quite different from the common and central heterochromia. He had blood red in the inner part of his iris and the deep blue eye color the Arc family is known for having on the outer part of his iris in his right eye while his left went from gold in the inner part to silver on the outer part of his iris in the left eye. Jaune exclaimed in his head, 'Oh my god, my eyes have changed colors!' Looking at his hair made it somewhat worst. 'My hair grew like a good three quarters of a meter longer than it was before!'

Glynda saw Jaune look at himself with a cute yet nervous expression and went to comfort him, "Jaune-kun, I think your eyes and hair look nice, to me at least Jaune. Well, if you have had training, I guess I will see that during your initiation tomorrow. Though since you seem to get in via transcripts, though I suspect that you got in with forged ones since you have to have gone to a combat school and have that in your transcripts. In addition, I only saw you about three years ago and yet you have to be in combat school for four years and a training school before that for four years to at the least, so you couldn't have gone to training and combat school." This made Jaune calm down about his eyes and hair, though nervous about his transcripts. "However, I will just ignore it for now since you are my precious little otouto," said Glynda, "However, if you are in danger, I won't hesitate to come in and save you. Though I don't think you will like that since I had ended up carrying you like a princess quite a lot of the times I had to save you before." This made Jaune blush greatly with embarrassment.

Jaune just started to walk away sheepishly with a cute, rose-colored face, embarrassed and upset. Glynda couldn't control herself and giggled and blushed at how cute it looked. This led to Glynda pleading with Jaune to wait so she could apologize as she giggled hysterically. Though she eventually left Jaune alone since it would be soon for the time for the initiates to gather in the ballroom.

Jaune was going to change into his Pumpkin Pete onesie with a hood that had bunny ears on top of it, however with the memories of two different Spartan B-312 and the Rookie had gotten Jaune to go outside with his Tacpad and UGPS, equipped on his left arm still, along with the rest of his clothes with the exception of his armor with the addition of a pair of headphones around his neck. Jaune looks at his Tacpad and attempts to see if there was any UNSC near Remnant by sending a signal out. Jaune waits for a good ten minutes until he felt his Tacpad vibrate to signal that he got something back, a call. He grabs the headphones, sync them up to his Tacpad, put the mic down close to his mouth, and began to wait for someone to say something once he had accepted the call.

"This is the UNSC Infinity-Class Supercarrier, Earth's Reach, come in. Who is this on the line? Identify yourself," Answer has come from the ship, though its hull classification isn't something Jaune, or rather Noble Six per say, doesn't recognize. However, he uses the identity of Noble Six, "This is Field Marshal Spartan 春雪「はるゆき/Haruyuki」B-312. I am the one who sent you a signal for communications request," Jaune said with a calm and serious voice, though when he was speaking, he could feel the voices of both the male and female versions of Spartan B-312 aka Noble Six, overlap his voice as well for some reason. He had also felt some sort of tingling sensation at what felt like the base of his skull. "Identity confirmed. Sir, what are you doing down at some random planet? We had discovered later upon attempts to rebuilding Reach after the Human-Covenant War, that your helmet was on the ground, badly damage do and your armor damaged to such a degree that it was in many pieces. So we had assumed you were KIA on Reach, making some last stand." Jaune heard this and replied with the same overlaid voices, "I had managed to escape somehow, I guess I was lucky," which came with a reply being given to him by the UNSC personnel communicating to him, "I see. Sir, you must have some extreme luck to still be alive today. Well, a good thing is that we are one of two Infinity-Class Supercarrier ships, both of which carry almost if all the Spartan IVs today." The personnel talking to him then had stated and asked, "We could fix you up with some Gen II Spartan armor, Sir. Even kept some of the old pieces of the Gen I Spartan armor that could be retrofitted onto it. When and how should I send you the armor? Also, how shall it be customized?"

To this, Jaune began to tell him to ready four modified drop pods to send down later on his command. Then he began to tell them of how his armor should be customized: Color changing and polarizing visor; Classic ODST helmet from Reach modified for spartan use with a UA (Up Armor) module/CNM (Command Network Module)/CBRN (Chemical, Biological, Radiological, Nuclear) module/and HUL (Hardened Uplink) module, a UA/ODST body armor layered over the upper and middle of the body; layering of the UA PPE (Personal Protective Equipment) and Sharpshooter ODST shoulder pauldrons with the Sharpshooters extra plating being layered over the UA PPE variant for greater protection; wrist bracer/buckler hybrid on the right arm and how he has the Tactical/Tacpad and UGPS on his left arm on his armor; Tactical/Hardcase layered over UA/NxRA that is layered over UA/Chobham that is laid over the left and right thighs; Two utility Tactical/Trauma Kits on the left and right calves; Gungnir knee guards; and UA on the feet covering joints carefully enough to maintain foot mobility. This was what Jaune had asked for a customization of his armor, along with having a few customized Covenant and UNSC weapons. They had said that they would have the drop pods ready by tonight, having a large drop pod with a spartan armor bench with his armor in one, his custom covenant weapons in the second drop pod, and his UNSC weapons in the third drop pod, the fourth would be four transportation later on when he needed it.

"Is that all sir," asked the UNSC personnel communicating to him while having another one log down the request/order. "Yes that is all, sleep well soldiers, I will see you all later," said Jaune, though he heard one voice tell him something before they had cut the feed, "Yes, you will see us all later, on my ship," commanded a voice behind them with a serious tone, "I will send for video communications later, Spartan, remember, you have a lot to explain." Then the call connection had cut off. 'Well, to sleep I guess,' thought Jaune as he didn't remember some of what had occurred as if he was somewhat in a semi-trance. Jaune has walked off to change his clothes into his onesie at the restrooms at the ballroom and had returned skipping to where he had placed his sleeping bag with his onesie done and bunny-eared hood up. He had stopped to notice Yang looking at the other males rolling her tongue at them, only to blush, looking at Jaune for he looked so cute though that contrasted with the handsome men behind him in the background. Weiss glanced at Jaune as well and the same could be said for her. Jaune, just tilted his head in confusion, making the girls watching him from the front blush even harder, with their faces scarlet red.

Jaune could not make sense of the girls, so he continued on his way to his sleeping bag to go to sleep, ignoring the redhead and noir-head with a pink hair streak on their head. 'Jaune, I hope you are ready for initiation tomorrow,' was all that was said from two voice, one unfamiliar and the other is familiar, only to notice that one of the voices was actually a male Noble Six, while the other voice was one he didn't know, he would have a merry day. If only he and anyone else knew that, that voice was actually Zelretch.

* * *

Well that is it guys, that is all I have for this short chapter, as I had typed quickly at the top before I was going to post this, I had gotten and still am afflicted with an illness. I will try to get the next chapter posted in a weeks time hopefully as I had planned with this chapter though that was delayed due to illness. Remember, comment, I will try to read those before I write my chapters and respond as much as I can. When I have time will put up my discord server link so you can actively interact with me and comment to me or chat with me about the story or about other stuff...

此れは血影・春雪の狐、サイニングオフ。


	3. Chapter Three:Initiation and Squad

Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY, Halo, or any other thing in this story, maybe the plot differences, and some of my inspiration from other story creators are in here, however. I don't really own them. This story is more of a scenario on what if. Like the idea of String Theory aka the multiverse theory, so that could be parallel universes or completely different universes, or combinations, etc. there are infinite possibilities.

こんにちは皆さん。此のフェイト/ルービー・オー・ディー・エス・ティー、又は血影・春雪の狐。I am here to tell you that you can now talk with me while I am doing stuff right now, such as when I am writing, or to just talk to me.

Here is the link: /3E9rFM3

I will set up more server rules later. I am just setting this up now then, as things go on, I will set up rules or change them if they are already in place. Anyway, I will talk about that more later if you guys want to talk to me about it, I am going to go onto making the chapter now.

* * *

Jaune has just awoken now, somewhat tired yet wide awake. 'Well time for some PT,' a part of his mind had told him to do, mainly the three other people basically inhabiting his body, their memories still affecting him quite a bit. Jaune looks at the time on his PDA that made up a part of a tac pad that he remounted onto his left forearm that he connected his scroll to before he went to sleep. '0300, well, I should...' Jaune comes up with a list of what he should do before initiation starts and begins to stretch for 30 minutes.

After that had gone by, he had started to map use his UGPS that was also mounted on his left forearm, using that to find a location on his map of beacon to do his training, and located the courtyard in front of the school with a statue, having a nice large place to train, so he got into his PT clothes and headed off. 0350, Jaune arrives, and he begins to wait until 4 to start his run. 0400 has now come and Jaune starts off his run, a water pack bag strapped to his back, and he continues running until 0600. After Jaune stops, he heads towards the cafeteria where other initiates went to eat breakfast and had grabbed a mountainous amount of different foods and began to eat. Finished at 630, he walks off to the showers next to the locker room with the current gear that he took with him into Beacon, in a locker somewhere, 'I believe it was locker 222, if I am not mistaken. However, I shall check after I take a shower,' to the end of that thought, he took a long and thorough shower with pleasant scented soaps, got dressed in his black boxer briefs and just had a pair of joggers on, and sprayed himself with some actually pleasant smelling spray products and lotions, them, smelling of a mix of many things (AN: just going to type where on body has been sprayed or rubbed on): Mistral Cherry blossom and strawberries [sprayed hair], Atlas edelweiss [sprayed upper body], and Valean lavender and sandalwood [Rubbed on arms and legs]. Jaune has done this for he wanted to smell really pleasant for a great event in his life, possible entry into an academy for huntsmen and huntress, an academy for heroes.

'Huh, my body feels stronger than it was last night, I wonder if my body changed again. Well... now I shall go look for my locker,' Jaune thought before going off to the mixed-gender locker room? Jaune didn't notice until now however, that locker rooms were mixed genders as he was seeing male and female initiates prepare their hearing the same room. Jaune looked at the showers and sees a sign next to it also showing that it was a mixed-gender shower room as well. Jaune just ignored it for now thinking, 'this is different from the UNSC and ONI, that is for sure.' Jaune walks around passing Ruby and Yang as they are talking about initiation, and continues to walk around looking for his locker, however, so many people are standing in front of their lockers covering the numbers on them that he will just have to wander around until it clears up some more to find his locker.

Jaune passes his locker that was in between Weiss and some redheaded spartan, but he will find out after more people leave the room for initiation, though their conversation sparked his interest anyways.

Weiss asks and says, "So, Pyrrha, have you given any thought of whose team you would like to be on? I'm sure everyone must be eager to unite with a such a strong, well known individual such as yourself" While this was happening, Jaune had heard of her being well known, so he looked her up on his Tacpad. "Hmm, I'm not quite sure. I was planning on letting the chips fall where they may," Pyrrha says and gets a quick reply back from Weiss, "well, I was thinking, maybe we can be on a team together." Pyrrha responds to that saying, "well that sounds grand," Weiss in turn replies, simply saying, "great."

Jaune has finished searching for information on her online, and came in to introduce himself to her entering their conversation, "You know was else is great? You two lovely women. You have the build of a spartan just as Weiss has that of a rapier user. Nice and taut muscles, decent gear, though I would suggest wearing heavier armor for whenever you can't provide yourself with protection, your armor will still be their for you, though I can see the gaps in your armor design though, so you should improve upon that. My name is Jaune d'Arc, Pyrrha Nikos." Jaune is jagged by Weiss on it he knows who Pyrrha is, to which he replies, "yes, though, the strongest person may not be the best squad or team player, they may not be sociable just like many who are of a higher position or standard, they may not be social unless it is for work, like the Atlas military, General Ironwood and those of the rank of an officer may not socialize with others often or at all, however, they will talk with others if it is a part of their job or career. With that said, I shall be leaving to the cliffs overseeing the Emerald Forest." From there, Jaune opened up his locker and grabbed Crocea Mors and was walking away to the cliffs in his joggers. However, Weiss had questioned him, "You are wearing that to initiation? I doubt that can seriously protect you armor wise, mister Arc," and Jaune stops for a moment and then replies as he continues to walk, "well, I'm not wearing this, the rest of my gear is going to be delivered to me, you can come with me if you want to see it." The girls think about it and starts walking with him along with Ruby and Yang as they heard overheard him when they were walking around in the locker room waiting for the announcements on where to go for the start of initiation.

* * *

Jaune arrives to the cliffs with the others in tow where he sees Headmaster Ozpin stares at the forest with his coffee in hand. Jaune ignores him and starts to make a call from his Tacpad. "This is the UNSC Infinity-Class Supercarrier, Earth's Reach, come in. Sir, what do you need?" Jaune replies to the personnel who replied to his call with both voices of a male and female Noble Six combined with his and said, "Earth's Reach, this is Field Marshal Spartan 春雪 B-312, requesting a release of the first three of the four drop pods I had requested to have modified and have equipment placed in. Sending coordinates for drop location, 5 meters behind me. You got my location on your end? Can you launch the pods to where I am located?" The UNSC personnel had check over some data, listed off and replied, "you got a green light on that, it can launched to your location, I will start now. Priming and arming pods, P&A complete, system check, system is in working order, coordinates inputted, Counting down to launch, T-minus 30 seconds," the personnel started to count down and Jaune tunes in 5, 4, 3, 2, 1, launching. Drop pods are heading to your location, sending ETA of your drops sir." "Thank you, I got the time on my Tacpad. Goodbye, I will plan a meeting with your captain at a later date," Jaune says to the the UNSC personnel and ends his call and leaves his screen on the time and the ETA of his delivery.

The girls are curious as to who he was talking to on such an advanced looking piece of equipment. Ozpin was curious as well though he hid his curiosity behind a blank stare. Jaune noticed that the girls did indeed follow him to see him suit up with a couple of stragglers which seem to consisted of Ruby, Yang and some other curious initiates who overheard him and some students who came to watch the initiates. "Velvet, what do you think he will look like when he puts on his actual gear," asked a girl with a chocolate colored beret, scarf and shades, and her friend, the female rabbit Faunus seemed to reply with, "I'm not sure, we will have to wait and see won't we?" "I wonder what ladykiller got for us if he is going to somewhere more open to put on his gear," Yang said aloud, while Ruby exclaims, "I hope it looks cool, maybe there will be a weapon attached to it!" Five minutes had passed after the initial small chat of the other initiates and students, then everyone starts to hear something loud, a rumbling noise in the distance somewhere in the sky and looked up.

Three modified SOEIVs three times the size of the normal SOEIVs came into view, coming through the large high clouds approximately above 1000 meters with a white trail behind them moving at terminal velocity, had its thrusters on changing where its point of impact was going to be still. Hitting about 900m the SOEIVs deployed their drag-type chutes modified to be larger, they were starting to slow, somewhat. The pods about half way down now, students and initiates were staring in awe at what they were seeing, to them it looked like three black egg-shaped objects falling from the sky at a high velocity. Jaune stood waiting, the braking thrusters underneath activated at 50 meters, suddenly the pods could be, if seen quick enough crashing vertically into the ground with a large explosion of soil being kicked up, then with the explosion coming down, people could see three black pods with smoke coming off of it. Jaune did an about face walked towards the crowd past the pods, about faced again, and started to punch in codes into his Tacpad and before he pressed one final button, Jaune said, "you people may want to back up about 5 meters," and the students and initiates did as told.

Pressing the button to enter and send the codes, steam started to escape the pod and the door exploded off launching one about 5 meters, landing and scraping the ground before stopping in front of the crowd. The crowd begin to see what is inside it in the pod to the left, a machine started to be moved out and assemble itself in front of the pod it was connected to with some objects inside still. Jaune walked up to the pod to grab a titanium nano-composite bodysuit that contains a hydrostatic layer underneath, "I'm going to change, you people may look away if you want, or you may watch the show as I change into this bodysuit," Jaune said as he detached his Tacpad/UGPS from his arm, slipped off his joggers, and began to slip off his boxer briefs, people in the crowd either looked away or continued to stare. Some of the girls blushed and continued to stare at Jaune as he changed, though when he slipped off his boxers, they saw his genital hanging off him, quite massive while still being not erect, the girls who were staring either blushed even harder or started having nose bleeds and started to feel quite faint. Slipping on the bodysuit Jaune started to walk towards the large machine in the middle of the ring with many arms on it, standing in the middle, it grabs on to him surprising the crowd, the gauntlet and foot armor become attached to him and the machine starts to rotate Jaune in different directions as it grabs pieces of his armor and begins to assemble it on his body, pieces of the armor magnetically grabbing and locking into place. With the final piece being attached and magnetically locked, the armor stand sets his standing straight, lets him go, and he walks forward to grab his helmet, the students and initiates still had awestruck faces as they had just saw Jaune have his technologically advanced looking armor assembled onto his person rather quickly and efficiently by some technologically advanced machine, and as Jaune puts on his helmet allowing the armor to power up and power up its energy shielding system, the second and third pods to the right releases steam and the doors slide out and up, opening vertically instead of exploding off, displaying a small armory of various weapons.

"Hello sir," an two AI says inside his helmet, which surprises Jaune. Jaune replies, "Yes," Then asks, "who are you?" There is silence for a few seconds before one AI replies, "I am a smart AI that goes by the name is Sakura," and the other replies right after, "and I am also a smart AI that goes by the name, Alison, however, you can call me Tex or Texas." Then both AI say in unison, "We are here to assist you down here, planet-side." Jaune replies with an "ah," then says, "well, then let's get to work then, shall we?"

Jaune walks off the bench as he attaches Crocea Mors to the his left leg on a mag strip on his armor, walks towards the small armory and grabs two black colored handles (the energy swords) and attach them to the side of his legs with one sitting next to Crocea Mors, then grabs a Katana with black scabbard and attaches it to the left side of his back, and grabs a small pair gauntlets attachments to attach to the end of his gauntlet (energy dagger shown in Halo: Reach). The next things he grabs two large, heavily modified pistols (The M6H2 model of the M6 Personal defense weapon with a gunfighter body type that has a select-fire switch, an integral battle-free suppressor/muzzle brake, 2x full-VISR and 4x VnSLS/V 6E Smart-Linked scope, under-barrel laser sight and flashlight, a trigger guard, extended magazine, detachable shoulder-stock, black polymer finish, and uses a hybrid of HEIAP [High-Explosive Incendiary/Armor Piercing] and radically invasive projectile ammunition. The round has a small depleted uranium core and titanium jacket as well.), the next five weapons he grabs is a M392 DMR (Which he has on a rifle sling on his back), a SRS99C-S2 AM sniper rifle, a W/AV M6 G/GNR, a M7057/Defoliant Projector, and an M247H Heavy Machine Gun that is heavily modified to be a six-barrel rotary heavy machine gun with a heat shield on each barrel and an enlarged blast shield and an ammo belt which connects the gun to an ammunition backpack, all these other weapons are just as heavily modified as well.

Pressing a button on the Tacpad on his armor, the two pods that act as a small armory for weapons close their doors, magnetically lock, and pressurize. Jaune then turns around to see the crowd standing still still with awe and thought, 'I guess I broke them,' and then says and asks aloud, "hello, what do you guys think?" To this some of them are broken out of their stupor such as Ruby and starts asking many questions rapidly on his armor a little bit then plenty on his weapons, to which he replies that he will talk to her about the weapons later. Yang and several other students and initiates are also broken out of their stupor and Yang asks, "Well, ladykiller, you are quite the ladykiller with that swinging package down below," Yang and many of the other girls go back to the memory they have of his package, mesmerized by its sheer size and shudder quite a bit. Jaune replies, "Well, I do suppose I am quite endowed," and this gets Weiss to blush and yell at him, "Do you know what she is talking about Arc?!" To this he tilts his head in confusion before he straightens it to nod and say, "of course, I am well endowed with a strong body. What else is she talking about?" Weiss and mentally, the both male and female Noble Six and the Rookie facepalm. Weiss was going to say something to correct what he was thinking, however, she stops herself from saying it, then says and asks aloud instead, "Well, ignoring that, we all have an initiation to get to so shall we all be on our way?" To this, all the initiates who think about giving a reply including Ruby, Yang, Jaune and the excited ginger with a grenade launcher on her back reply with a yes, which leads to all of them walking to where Ozpin is and stood on individual platforms while the students of the school who came to watch stood behind them to watch them get launched to see if their would be an odd one out who would fail badly at a landing strategy.

* * *

After waiting for each initiate to stand one their own individual platform, Ozpin begins to speak, "With that little show case done with. For years you have trained to become warriors, and today, your abilities will be evaluated in the Emerald Forest." "Now, I'm sure many of you've heard rumors about the assignment of teams. Well, allow us to put an end to your confusion. Each of you will be given given teammates... today," Glynda states which leads Ruby to say, "what," and for her to make a noise of being scared afterward. "These teammates will be with you for the rest of your time here at Beacon. So it is in your best interest to be paired with someone with whom you can work well," Ozpin states, leading Ruby to make more scared noises, which he then continues to speak, "That being said, the first person you make eye contact with after landing will be your partner for the next four years." The last sentence spoken by the headmaster leads to Ruby having a bit of a mental breakdown and yell, "What," while the red head standing next to a noir-head with a pink highlight said, "See? I told you!"

"After you've partnered up, make your way to the northern end of the forest. You will meet opposition along the way. Do not hesitate to destroy everything in your path, or you will die," Ozpin states, "You will be monitored and graded for the duration of your initiation, but our instructors will not intervene. You will find an abandoned temple at the end of the path containing several relics. Each pair must choose one, and return to the top of the cliff. We will regard that item, as well as your standing, and grade you appropriately." Ozpin finishes saying what he needed to by asking, "are there any questions?" Jaune had just finished cataloguing the information he picked up from Ozpin and Glynda's speech before they send the initiates off to start, Jaune asks, " Yes, sir..." Ozpin interrupts saying, "Good! Now, take your positions," which everyone but Jaune did.

"Sir, this landing strategy that we must do, what is it? Are you dropping us off?" To which Ozpin replies, "No. You will be falling." Jaune then asks as he notices his fellow initiates to his left start to get launched off the platforms they're all standing on like a springboard, "So, you are launching us?" Ozpin then replies, "Yes, you are being launched and will be falling, which you will need to use your own 'landing strategy.'" To this, Jaune steps off the platform and states to Ozpin, "Then I doubt that platform will be able to launch me far if at all." Ozpin gives Jaune a look of curiosity and asks, "why," to which, Jaune states, "when the standard variant of my armor weighs half a ton, with the equipment and extra protection added to my armor, it weighs approximately a couple hundred pounds or so more, then there is all the weapons I am carrying which in total is about four hundred and fifty pounds, add my weight, then my armor, my equipment, weapons and my body weigh a almost a literal ton. So I doubt your launch pad can launch me." Discovering this information being given to him by Jaune, Ozpin is left in hidden shock, however pushes that to the side and comes up with an idea which is just says one word to Jaune, "Glynda." Jaune asks, confused, "Glynda Onee-chan," Which Ozpin says, "Glynda," then asks, "may you please use your semblance to launch Jaune into the Emerald Forest?" Glynda replies, "Yes, sir," and uses her semblance to grab Jaune and launch him in the same direction as his fellow initiates just as the final two launch pads before his launched Ruby and Yang off into the direction of the forest as well.

* * *

In mid air is still holding onto his heavily modified M7057/DP and M247H before holstering them on to the ammunition pack of his M247H where there are armament and equipment mag strips on it on the side before grabbing a device that sends power to the armor that the person linked it to, sending that power to their shields giving them an over shield. With the assistance of two whole smart AI, they set his armor abilities to activate armor lock and bubble shielding, Jaune starts to reach an altitude lower than the top of the trees hitting many large branches and giant trees that were in the way at a high velocity punching a large whole into the forest leaving an opening from a birds eye view of the forest floor. When Jaune begins to near the ground at about five meters in altitude, Jaune quickly pulls back his first back, then just as he was about to hit the forest floor at one meter in altitude, he moves his body at a greet speed to slam his fist towards the ground and armor lock activates just as he hits the ground, his fist hitting it so hard an explosion of dirt and grass is sent everywhere. Jaune's body continued to move forward creating a trail of a trench that is made following his body like a large star ship crash landing, his over shields and armor lock holding on strong, with his body stiff still, Jaune comes to a stop 25 meters from when he hit the ground to where his body stops now.

Holding armor lock still, not moving at all, bubble shielding activated, Jaune then releases armor lock, however the device giving him over shields changes is flow of energy and is powering his bubble shield. Jaune stands up and grabs his Magnum with his right hand and activates an energy dagger on his left wrist, Jaune begins to walk around, his bubble shielding begins to turn invisible to the naked eye just as how energy shielding does unless hit by something, such as ballistic and energy-based munitions. He picks up movement on his advanced radar, picking up activity two hundred meters in front of him, only one ping that he picks up as red, Jaune begins to run towards the target and slows down at seventy-five meters and begins to walk at fifty. With the memories, training, and experience of a headhunter flowing from both Spartan B-312s and the experience from doing stealth missions and training flowing from all three people in Jaune's body into his mind, mixing their memories with his, Jaune begins to crouch and slowly and quietly move towards the target. The target coming into view at thirty meters, someone in white dress is up ahead, Jaune uses a the smart link of his pistol to get a clearer view of who was in front of him and it became clear who it was.

Jaune stops crouching and begins to walk in a brisk pace towards the person, once within ten meters he slows down to a relaxed pace and was about to great the person, however, he noticed in the corner of his eye, approximately two hundred pings, more or less, on his radar we're going off not including the one coming from the person in front of him, all the pings were converging on their location, the closest ping being in behind the person, approximately two hundred and thirteen degrees, south-west, from the person's location at about five meters, Jaune runs in towards the person and between them and the ping, surprising the person as he seemed to have ran out from nowhere in the forest to them. He unholsters his DMR as he holsters his Magnum and aims at the ping in front of him. A black creature begins to reveal itself, it was an alpha beowolf with much more armor than the normal alpha has. Jaune aimed for the thighs of the alpha where the leg meet the hip and fired ten rounds, each meeting their intended mark on the creature with great success, those shots were enough to break the alpha's hip bone and amputate it's legs and have it fall and kneel in front of him on two hands. Jaune shot its arm at the point where the arm meets the torso and kept firing until the arms were amputated from being shot to much. With it laying there in able to move, Jaune activates the energy dagger on both his wrists and impales the alpha beowolf in the head. Oddly enough the body isn't smoking up and evaporating, ignoring that, he turns around to face the person who had watched the ordeal, he had looked at her face just as she looked up to his, Weiss Schnee is now his partner, though he should look her in the eyes with his helmet off to really make it official, which he did.

* * *

Weiss, had shook her head out of her stupor at watching her fellow initiate, disable an alpha beowolf in a cruel manner, before putting it out of its misery with two transparent glowing daggers to the its head. She looked up to where his head is as he looked up to see her, they were partners now. Outstanding, she didn't know what to do or think at the moment, she heard him say something, "Weiss, we are unofficially partners now." "Unofficially," she asked in an unsure and questioning manor. He removes his helmet to reveal himself as Jaune again and looked her in the eyes, "Now we are officially partners, Weiss," he says as we walks closer to her, he seems to be taller in that armor than he was outside of it, which their current height difference made her nervous. She thought about her pride and used that destroy her nervousness and she began to speak.

Weiss says and asks, "Jaune, now that we are partners, shall we be on our way to the forest temple?" To this Jaune replies, "Affirmative," as he puts his helmet back on, shields powering back up. Jaune then says, "though Weiss, we should prepare for combat before we start heading off to the forest temple for a relic, I am picking up... two hundred possible tango within the surrounding area in a two hundred-fifty meter radius around us." Weiss replies, "sure," and begins to wield Myrtenaster in her left hand and begins to assume the combative position of a rapier user. Grimm of various kinds, all being quite large, began to run towards them, and they just began their killing spree, though when it ended, Weiss was huffing quite a bit, out of energy. Jaune getting worried about Weiss, didn't notice that there were still several pings on his radar that of which went in the direction of some mountain close by though two other pings on the opposite side of his radar was walking towards their location, Jaune went to Weiss and offered to carry her, to which she replied, "No, I am not letting you carry me in your arms," which he replied back, "I could just carry you on my pack I have a seat on my pack that I have for carrying the injured or exhausted while I move about," while that is being said, a seat unfolds from a small compartment on the ammo backpack with some straps that make up a harness which is used to secure the person in the seat. Looking at the seat on his ammo backpack which had cushioning for the back and buttock on it, she let go of her pride temporarily and accepted, so Jaune crouched down so that Weiss can get on and sit down. Weiss sat down and strapped herself in before knocking out, taking a short nap.

Jaune was wandering around with Weiss on the back of his ammo backpack he came across Ruby who seems to have partnered with the noirette with a bow on her head. "Hey Jaune," Ruby says as she waves. Jaune waves back and gives a hello back. "Jaune, want to join me and Blake in our search for the forest temple," Ruby asks before saying, "being together as a group of four may increase our chances of survival and our chances of passing initiation." This brought a valid point up to Jaune, which he replied with a yes and began to follow Ruby.

They come across a small clearing with a cave and Ruby sees a giant nevermore flying in the sky, giving her a crazy idea. "Jaune, you and Weiss go check the cave for the relics or if the cave has an exit that leads to the relic. Me and Blake will go up to a high elevation to see if we can see where the relics are if they are in a building," Ruby said before asking if it was alright. Jaune replied, "Affirmative," before walking with a sleeping Weiss on his back. Jaune turns on his VISR before he enters the cave making it easier to see.

'Hmm, I can see something somewhat in the distance, further in,' Jaune thought as he increased his pace as he sees a bright light. However, Jaune checks his Tacpad to find that the temperature in the cave is actually quite warmer than natural caves normally are, so he grabs a couple flares and swiftly twists them. The flint and steel inside sparking the fuel inside to create a burn hot light. Jaune then tosses the flare and sees something he regrets seeing, a large ancient deathstalker which he had awakened, though it didn't seem to move though, 'how odd'.

Jaune goes for his pistol since it was too tight inside for him to be able to properly maneuver with his heavier equipment to take down this giant beast. Grabbing his pistol certainly aggravated the Grimm as it charged him, though Jaune dodges to the side, fires off a couple pot shots and sees something riding on top of it, the silhouette of a woman? Jaune runs at the deathstalker as it charges him as jumps and lands on top of it, Jaune grabs the woman and makes a run for it outside the cave, dropping a few high explosives to close the cave entrance to buy him enough time to find out who this woman is. Jaune looks into his arm at the woman he had picked up only to find that she had black skin with bone armor over her intimate parts and other parts of her body providing a modest amount of cover, a white bone mask, a scorpion tail covered in bone armor, and what seemed to be a pair of scorpion claws that could be gripped and used as a weapon resting on both sides of her hip. Jaune then noticed a note that is gripped in her hand sticking out as if for him to grab it.

Jaune grabs it, begins to open it, and read out loud,

"Hello Jaune Arc,

If you are concerned about who I am and how I know you, I am Kischur Zelretch Schweinorg the Wizard Marshall, I am also known as Zelretch of the Jewels, Zelretch of the Kaleidoscope, and as the 4th of 72 Dead Apostle Ancestors. I have written this letter to inform you that I, and I am going to be blunt, have caused these changes. I have been watching many parallel and alternate universes for quite some time, and to say the least, I have become bored. So I had begun to mess with your universe and two others, merging the three, if things don't seem interesting enough to me, I may merge more. This also gives you the strength and opportunity to become a hero. If you want to know more, wait until I give you another letter when someone from the other universes arrive, aside from the UNSC spaceship and the female deathstalker humanoid.

The female deathstalker humanoid is from a parallel universe to yours, not from the two other universes that have been merged with your universe, however, she is just a messenger, she will be gone once your partner awakens, though she may come back depending on how things go about. Though, if you want to send a messages to me, you can call for the dead apostle mail carrier services which the number is in your scroll, or contact me directly from your scroll as my number is also on your tacpad, that is if you don't want to wait for the letter, which ever you choose to do. That is all I have for you for now Jaune Arc, have a good day.

-signed Kischur Zelretch Schweinorg"

"Huh, I guess I will contact him at a later date then," Jaune says to himself as he folds and pockets the letter in a empty pouch that is magnetized to a mag strip on his ammo backpack. Jaune continues to walk with the female deathstalker just walking ahead of him by a meter, just following her. She ends up leading him to a cliff which overlooks the structure possibly containing the relics. Jaune then hears Weiss moan as she begins to awaken from her nap, and sees that the female deathstalker just disappears in bright blue motes of light. However, as this was happening, he hears a loud crash as he sees the debris and a cloud of dust from the cave behind him further in the forest explode in every direction in front of it, the ancient deathstalker must have broken through as he hears and feels a loud rumble from the direction of the cave, along with his radar also showing a large hostile from the direction of the cave. Jaune just bursts forwards running and jumps off the cliff with a now wide awake Weiss, screaming for her life, falling towards the temple, looking down to see two familiar girls from earlier, Pyrrha and Yang.

* * *

Earlier (How Pyrrha and Yang met)

Pyrrha saw Jaune, she wasn't sure if he had a landing strategy, and from over hearing him ask the headmaster what a landing strategy was, she readied Miló, mechashifting it into its javelin form and took aim at where she saw Jaune. She threw it at high speeds at Jaune, however, with his weight, his trajectory changed to where he was starting to go more downward than forward, leading to her Javelin missing and hitting what she could barely make out as a large amount of blonde hair in the distance moving at a high velocity. She leaves to retrieve her weapon only to find Yang stuck greatly to a tree by her brown leather button up hanging from her the back of the bottom from for there was a red and gold Javelin deeply embedded into the tree. "I guess we are partners," Pyrrha states, though Yang was not happy, she grumbled with red eyes, "Yeah, but you almost cut my hair. If you did cut a strand off, when I get down from here and I would beat you for that." Pyrrha got Yang down and they went on their way to the forest temple.

* * *

Jaune lands in front of a blonde and a redhead, it's was Yang and Pyrrha, the explosion from his landing causing Yang and Pyrrha to jump in surprise. "Did he just fall from the sky," Yang asks as Weiss calms down and unbuckles herself and gets off the seat on the back of his ammo backpack, landing with grace, however, as she lands, the four of them begin to hear screaming. Looking up, Jaune sees Ruby as she screams, "watch out," however Jaune just walks a few steps being right underneath Ruby and catches her by the arm swings her around then up and lets her go into the air to position her horizontally before he catches her in a princess carry, swinging making Ruby disoriented. Jaune recalls seeing Blake with Ruby and looks up to see her falling now as well, however, facing up unlike Ruby. So he begins to walk forward swiftly to where she would fall, places Ruby on top of the right side of his ammo backpack and catches Blake as well, carrying her in princess style, before walking back to the group with Ruby and Blake on his shoulders.

Jaune arrives to Yangs position with a disoriented Ruby and Blake on his shoulders as they all hear explosions, an ursa major breaking out of the tree line, and a yell of, "Yeehaw," before the ursa falls forward, dead , with the redhead landing in front of it. The girl says, "aw, it's broken," her partner comes up putting their hand on the side of the ursa and begins to speak to her out of breath, "Nora, please don't ever do that again," the person looks up only to see Nora missing standing in front of a pillar with a relic, or chess piece per say, on it.

Nora grabs a golden castle chess piece and begins to cheer loudly, "I'm queen of the Castle! I'm queen of the castle!" "Nora," the person yells Nora, which she just giggles as says as she begins to skip to her partner, "coming Ren." Jaune, just hears Yang just explodes after saying to many questions to herself of the things going on around her, however, Ruby who no longer was disoriented looks at where he was looking and sees an ancient deathstalker, which Ruby goes to Yang and hits her shoulder with the back of her hand, which Yang just gives up letting her head fall down in defeat before looking at where Ruby was looking. The ancient deathstalker from before, lands in front of the cliff near the temple before running towards them, destroying trees.

Yang sarcastically exclaims "Well, the gangs all here I suppose, now we can all die together!" However, Ruby says softly, "not if I can help it," then charges at the deathstalker as Yang exclaims at Ruby with worry. Ruby is knocked to the side, trying to get back up, however, she looks up to see the deathstalker ready to thrust its stinger at her. Jaune was already in a full sprint, with the use of his AIs, Sakura and Texas, they disabled the inhibitors in his armor while also draining his energy shielding to direct it to the sprint module in his armor. Jaune sprints at a great speed with his right arm at the ready, and comes to an immediate stop in front of a flinching Ruby as the stinger was being thrusted, Jaune lifts up his right arm and brings it up close to his shoulder to form the appearance of a makeshift shield with his wrist bracer and pauldron. The loud sound of something as hard as metal ping as the stinger hit Jaune's pauldron, stopped completely. Ruby recovers from her flinch and stares in awe at Jaune's sheer strength as he has a ten by fifteen meter deathstalker's attack stopped in it's tracks.

* * *

Weiss saw what her partner was going to do and went into stance with her rapier in hand, triggered the dust revolver to stop on ice, and began to move forward, rapier thrusted forward ready to strike. Jaune has seized the strike of the stinger, however, she wants to delay the deathstalker, so she continues forwards still and strikes the tail and unleashes a large amount of aura infused ice dust, encasing two thirds of the tail in solid ice. Jaune and her relax somewhat and walk to Ruby, before she could get on Ruby's case, Jaune is already on her case.

Jaune exclaims, "Ruby, what were you thinking!" "I just want to impress everyone, I don't want to be known as someone special, I want you all know that I got this despite my young age," Ruby says, pointing her index fingers together. "Ruby, if you got hurt, do you know how worried people would be, Yang would be worried, Blake, Weiss, Pyrrha, Nora, Ren, and even I would be worried, you are a possible teammate for any of us, if you were to be injured, we would be very worried about you, I would be worried about you more than others, especially because you are my first friend in since coming to Beacon yesterday. "I'm sorry, for making you guys worry, Jaune," Ruby says somewhat down, however Jaune then brings her saying, "Anyway, your fine, just be yourself and work hard, okay?" "Okay, Jaune," Ruby replies, before grasping her hands together and whispering, "normal knees," getting up and walking with Jaune and Weiss to the main group.

Yang hugs Ruby and talks to her, however Jaune interrupts them as he is looking at his radar, stating that the Nevermore that fly over head earlier is coming back, and it has allies. They stop hugging and Jaune states, "we don't really have to fight them. So, let us grab our relics and leave," which everyone nods in agreement. Jaune and Ruby both grab their own golden knight chess piece while Pyrrha grabs a golden castle chess piece, after everyone had made sure each pair had a chess piece, they all went into a sprint towards a cliff some distances away from where the headmaster and Professor was located on a cliff, far away from their location at the moment.

Everyone is running ahead and takes cover behind pillars as thirty meter long nevermore flies overhead as Jaune is running at the back to watch for enemies before taking cover at the pillar where Weiss is. The nevermore lands on top of what seems to be another ancient temple and screeches before it takes flight again. Nora runs out while the nevermore sends high velocity feathers at her, Nora dodging all the feathers before she comes to a stop, grabs her grenade launcher and begins to fire upon the nevermore, explosions causing the nevermore to fly away. Jaune picks up movement behind the group, the deathstalker must have broke out, and it seems to have brought company in the hundreds, maybe thousands, Jaune couldn't tell with his radar having a limited distance and for the enemy is just entering the range of his radar. Jaune yells to everyone, "We have go now!" Everyone else breaks cover and start running to the temple just as the deathstalker breaks through more trees, going past the tree line with many beowolves and ursa following behind. They just reach the bridge and begin to cross it however, the nevermore just rams it, knocking Ruby, Yang, Nora and Weiss to the side closer to the temple while Jaune, Pyrrha, Ren and Blake are stuck on the other side facing many grimm.

"Damn it, I can't reach my partner," Jaune curses a bit before focusing on the task at hand, the deathstalker is in front of them as Blake, Pyrrha, and Ren are keeping it busy. Jaune joins them just as Blake gets knocked down by a strike from the deathstalker's claws, Jaune goes for his heavy machine gun and begins to unload countless of rounds of none dust ammunition at the deathstalker. This being a larger-than-average-sized, ancient deathstalker, Jaune's heavy machine gun is ineffective against it, however, he just puts it away and grabs for his spartan laser, already pulling the trigger to charge it. "Clear the way," Jaune exclaims as the spartan laser was about it fire and they all clear the way, the laser firing off, burning and disintegrating a large portion of biomass as he hits claw, going right though it and into the thick armor on the front. Jaune puts the laser away to cool down and grabs for his sniper rifle as Nora is flying towards them from the other side, hitting the still armored area of the grimm, it thrusts it's stinger again, hitting Nora's hammer, pushing her back, which she hits Blake launching her off, which Jaune looks back in worry. He sees Blake coming flying back up with the assistance of the kusarigama form of her weapon and attacks the nevermore. No longer worrying, he focuses forward again and sees Ren attacking the stinger of the deathstalker, Ren getting lobbed off the stinger and back at them.

Ren hits the ground as Nora calls out their name in worry, Jaune already has his sniper rifle in hand, sights on the heavily damaged part of the stinger, Jaune shoots it off getting it to fall and dig into the grimm's armor.

Jaune calls out to Nora to nail it to which she calls out a, "heads up," to Pyrrha, which Pyrrha prepares her shield, Nora runs and jumps up and on top of Pyrrha's shield with her hammer downwards, shooting off a round as Pyrrha launches her into the air with her shield, increasing her altitude, she comes spinning down, nailing the death stalker where the stinger was, killing it, launching off it as the others jump past it to where the rest of the grimm were. Jaune sees that they were all tired, so he says to them, "pull back, I got this," as he equips his flamethrower and begins to send fire every where in all directions where the grimm were coming from, burning many of them alive, killing them.

This was going to stop though, Jaune could see the counter on the fuel left in his flamethrower was almost out, so he lets go of its handles as he just pushes his muscles to the limit firing it off in one hand as he goes to equip his heavy machine gun in his other hand. Jaune begins to pull the trigger of his heavy machine gun firing it off just as his flamethrower ran out of fuel, dropping it to pick up later, Jaune begins to just hold his heavy machine gun as many grimm just get mowed down by the sheer heavy gunfire put down upon them by Jaune.

Ruby had just finished off the nevermore with her scythe, and looks back with an eased mind, however, worry fills her as she just relived that there was still fights on the other end of the bridge still. She uses her semblance to come flying down towards Blake, Weiss and Yang as they were about to relax as they were sitting down, however, Ruby exclaims to them, "get up we got to help Jaune and the other's they are still fighting!" They jump back to their feet ready to help, however, they were in awe as Jaune was the only one holding the grimm off with his flamethrower as the others were resting trying to recover. Seeing him switch to his heavy machine gun and continuing to mow down grimm at an even faster rate, they along with Pyrrha, Nora and Ren are staring in awe at the sheer amount of grimm Jaune was killing. Jaune was yelling angrily at them, he was beginning to tire from carrying such a heavy payload, he was starting to run low on heavy machine gun ammunition and may have to just drop the ammo backpack since it wouldn't be carrying anything else but supplies on it, his other weapons were magnetized to his back aside from the laser, which was on the backpack. Thinking about that, he demagnetizes his ammo backpack from his back and just begins to walk forward as the amount of grimm begin to decrease more and more, this must have been Zelretch's work to test him to test his will to continue fighting, sending all this grimm after them, he will just have to ask him when he contacts him.

Jaune's HMG stops firing as the there was no more ammunition going into it. He just drops it and equips at his custom energy swords, both with bi-colored plasma blades, one sword having one blade being black and a white blade, the other sword having a red blade and a blue blade, red and blue in his right hand while black and white are in his left. Jaune charges forwards duel wielding energy swords, he begins to cut up grimm, at a fast yet significantly slower pace as the number of them coming out to the forest to attack begin to become a trickle. Jaune is slicing grimm after grimm, continuing his charge forward keeping the grimm off of the others. Mine and Texas or warning him to be careful, his body is starting to strain a bit, however he ignores it and pushes on, Jaune only picks up a couple dozen grimm left to fight, however, they were all alpha beowolves with a few ursa majors, they must have stayed at the back of the whole packs of grimm he killed. 'Their increased intelligence must have gotten them to stay back and wait until everyone is weakened to a great degree before picking us all off,' Jaune thought, 'However, I am still strong enough to handle this.' Jaune charges the beowolves and ursa energy swords in hand still, gets hit by a few of the beowolves on the right pauldron before he just shoved them off and charges at them to slice their heads off. Killing those few grimm, the others backed away knowing now that he was still strong and moving, that they had to move and attack with more cautiously.

Jaune runs at them again, however, he changes out his left energy sword for one of his magnums and the right for his katana. Jaune charges forward again, firing off more shots at the grimm, killing several of the beowolves and a couple ursa with a few shots to the head each, Jaune continues his charge. Jaune slices at the the last ursa, hitting it in rapid succession before he impales it in the heart then retracting his blade, this leaves only a dozen grimm left to kill. Jaune continues running at the grimm, weapons at the ready, he holsters his pistol and quickly grabs for a plasma grenade, Jaune activates it as three the alpha beowolves charge him, and he tosses it at the beowolf in the middle letting it stick to it. He jumps back and away from the beowolves when they attack, a couple seconds passing by then a bright blue explosion of plasma kills the three beowolves, Jaune starts lobbing plasma grenades at the rest of the beowolves, he was able to stick a few and the explosions killing several, only two alpha beowolves remained.

Jaune had to be even more careful this time since these two beowolves looked even larger than the other alpha beowolves that he killed from before. Jaune pulls out his sniper rifle, slides off the scope and using the iron sights on the modified barrel and begins to fire off shots at one of the beowolves, firing a shot at each limb of one of them, each shot hitting joints making the grimm fall forward, it growled at him while the other used the opportunity to attack him as he was reloading, however, Jaune had just dropped it letting his hand go over to his DMR, whipping it out, he just begins to rapidly pull the trigger and begins to unload on the second beowolves legs, a swipe from it coming close to him. He was lucky enough that the grimm fell over before it could swipe at him like its ally that also on the ground further back. Jaune just unloads more rounds into its arms as well, disabling it, then unholsters his pistol only to execute those two remaining grimm.

The others are still in shock of the sheer power Jaune had used to hold off and kill the grimm that would have certainly killed them all because of the sheer size of their numbers would have overwhelmed them. Jaune, after executing the final grimm in the clearing, he takes a knee in exhaustion, his AI are telling him while he is trying to pay attention say that his muscles are quite strained or torn from pushing his body too hard, that he should rest and try to recover some strength. To this Jaune, ignored it, however, everyone else broke out of their stupor ready to question him or to give him their thoughts about how filled with awe they were when they saw him fighting.

"Jaune! How did you do that," Ruby asks excitedly, "Not right now, please. My body is exhausted, that aside, information on that is classified," Jaune replied. Everyone was quiet, they wanted to know as well, how he pulled it off for someone who is a huntsman in training, however, they knew they wouldn't get an answer out of him and just left it at that until a later known date when he felt he could inform them. They start to walk back to the cliffside where Headmaster Ozpin and Professor Goodwitch is at. Jaune was barely conscience when he made it back, though, the headmaster and his sister had questions, they too kept quiet. Though when he returned, he and the others gave professor Goodwitch their relics to be complete their initiation, which then after, Jaune had collapsed. Only after half an hour of effort of trying to get him up to carry him to Beacon with little to no progress, he woke up a little refreshed and ready to just finish off the day.

* * *

Jaune goes to the pods and begins to put his weapons away, sadly, he didn't use all of them, but it is better to be prepared rather than not prepared for battle. Like his sniper rifle, not many clearings nor any big ones at that plus the right scenario either to use it. That aside, Jaune reseals the the armory pod and goes to the armor bench to remove his armor, however, once he removed his armor with the exception of his Tacpad, UGPS and thanks to there being options to input into the armor bench, a few armor pieces such as his ODST pauldrons, ODST UA chest piece, foreleg armor, and his helmet was left on him. Jaune felt changes in his body again. 'I'm small again?!' Jaune thought, 'well, I guess this a side affect of what Zelretch probably did to me, but hopefully I can be allowed to or maybe learn how to control this in the future, being able to modify my body could beneficial for many reasons.' Jaune begins to walk to where everyone is gathering to where teams will be announced for those who passed initiation in just his skin suit with small tidbits of armor, only carrying his energy daggers, his energy swords, Crocea Mors, and his heavily modified M6 pistol with him.

* * *

"Russel Thrush, Cardin Winchester, Dove Bronzewing, and Sky Lark, the four of you retrieved the black bishop pieces. From this day forward, you will work together as Team Cardinal [CRDL]. Lead by, Cardin Winchester with Russel Thrush as co-leader," Headmaster Ozpin said as Jaune had entered the building and meeting at where the other initiates were waiting to be called out to form a team. Everyone was clapping, then he just waited, and payed attention to who would be teamed up next as team CRDL was leaving the stage. "Sanzang Ren, Nora Valkyrie, Pyrrha Nikos, and Yang Xiao Long, the four of you retrieved the white rook pieces. From this day forward, you will work together as Team Red Velvet Syrup [RVXP]. Lead by, Sanzang Ren with Pyrrha Nikos as co-leader ," Ozpin says as the team gather and form a straight line in front of the headmaster. As this was said, Nora gave everyone in their team a big group hug as everyone clapped before they were all lead off stage.

However, what came next, came to him as a surprise, he was being sent forward by teachers as was who would go up with him to the stage and he eight he other three would be standing in a line with him in front of the headmaster, though something sent a chill up his spine, as if someone is really paying attention to him, however, if he had looked back, he would have seen a whole bunch of guys in the crowd who didn't know that Jaune is a dude because of his small, cute, and feminine body see his nice and taut looking ass being squeezed by the suit of his armor, even some of the girls whose boyfriends where staring at Jaune were jealous of Jaune, though he didn't notice all of that as he was just facing Ozpin. "Jaune Arc, Weiss Schnee, Blake Belladonna, and Ruby Rose, the four of you retrieved the white knight pieces. From this day forward, you will work together as Team Ash Berry [ASBR]. Lead by, Jaune Arc with Weiss Schnee as co-leader," Ozpin said as everyone was clapping for them as congratulation though some were still jealous of Jaune's physical looks, they still clapped for him. "Lead by," Jaune questioned quietly as he was confused. Weiss looked at Jaune skeptically, however, did bother with it for now, at least she is co-leader. "Congratulations you two," Ozpin said to them quietly, then spoke loudly, "This may be the end of the forming of teams everyone, however, I have an announcement to make, for this year of students, there will be two teams selected to form a large squad and will be living in one large dorm instead, this is an experiment requested for by several influential people to test, and the teams that will form this squad is Team ASBR and Team RVXP, which when together shall be known as Red Velvet Ash Berry Syrup Squad [RVASBRXP]."

At the end of the end of the forming of teams, Team Ash Berry and Red Velvet Sap went to their dorm room which was placed in front of some second year team that went by the name Team Coffee [CFVY]. Looking into their dorm it was more like a medium apartment building room or studio, having three bathrooms and and a kitchen along with a decent sized dining area, only to have a large bedroom with 4 bunkbeds separated Japanese-style wood and paper screens that stand between each individual bed "Well everyone, let's rest. At 0500, we shall awaken, then we shall get out our luggage and unpack, organize, decorate and clean, then at 0630, we shall get ourselves cleaned up which I will go first so I can get breakfast ready afterwards, at approximately 0645, I shall get started on cooking as everyone else is showering, at 0745, we shall eat, then at 0800 then at approximately 0830 to 0845 we shall walk to class," Jaune said, then asked, "is that fine with everyone," which Ruby and Yang asked why should we all wake up so early, which Jaune replies, "Well, it is approximately 1900, which if we sleep now, we shall have approximately 10 hours of sleep, which should be more than enough, plus this gives my pods time to be sent to our dorm and connected to the side of it from the outside, allowing for access to my gear from here. That aside, I know everyone is tired, myself included, so it would be best if we just sleep now, plus I can make everyone something caffeinated in the morning to get us going." To that, everyone agreed to go to sleep. Jaune started to catalog everything that has happened today into the PDA combined with his Tacpad before he, himself, fell asleep.

* * *

Sorry for not posting in a while, I have been busy with work from school, though now that I am on break I can really take more time to work on this, though writing all of this if I wrote it all at once would take a week to a couple or few weeks of watching the show, research and plotting out and writing the story. That aside, I hope this chapter has pleased you guys, I took more time to write this, which in the show, this obviously takes on the span of 3 episodes or so if I recall correctly, though unlike my previous chapters which took up one or two episodes of the show, this one was definitely long along with the additional stuff I had added in. That aside, if my discord link I put at the top doesn't work, send me a message via comment on this chapter or something.

Anyways, hopefully if you want to chat with me, I will be online on discord, maybe I could get some help writing future chapters, though, from reading so many other people's story, I may end up writing a ton of one shots with all these different stories making feel the desire to do so, though those will take time to plan out as well, etc.

Now that, that is aside, have a good day everyone...

此れは血影・春雪の狐、サイニングオフ。


	4. Chapter Four:Before Grimm Studies Class

Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY, Halo, or any other thing in this story, maybe the plot differences, and some of my inspiration from other story creators are in here, however. I don't really own them. This story is more of a scenario on what if. Like the idea of String Theory aka the multiverse theory, so that could be parallel universes or completely different universes, or combinations, etc. there are infinite possibilities.

* * *

However, what came next, came to him as a surprise, he was being sent forward by teachers as was who would go up with him to the stage and he eight he other three would be standing in a line with him in front of the headmaster, though something sent a chill up his spine, as if someone is really paying attention to him, however, if he had looked back, he would have seen a whole bunch of guys in the crowd who didn't know that Jaune is a dude because of his small, cute, and feminine body see his nice and taut looking ass being squeezed by the suit of his armor, even some of the girls whose boyfriends where staring at Jaune were jealous of Jaune, though he didn't notice all of that as he was just facing Ozpin. "Jaune Arc, Weiss Schnee, Blake Belladonna, and Ruby Rose, the four of you retrieved the white knight pieces. From this day forward, you will work together as Team Ash Berry [ASBR]. Lead by, Jaune Arc with Weiss Schnee as co-leader," Ozpin said as everyone was clapping for them as congratulation though some were still jealous of Jaune's physical looks, they still clapped for him. "Lead by," Jaune questioned quietly as he was confused. Weiss looked at Jaune skeptically, however, did bother with it for now, at least she is co-leader. "Congratulations you two," Ozpin said to them quietly, then spoke loudly, "This may be the end of the forming of teams everyone, however, I have an announcement to make, for this year of students, there will be two teams selected to form a large squad and will be living in one large dorm instead, this is an experiment requested for by several influential people to test, and the teams that will form this squad is Team ASBR and Team RVXP, which when together shall be known as Red Velvet Ash Berry Syrup Squad [RVASBRXP]."

At the end of the end of the forming of teams, Team Ash Berry and Red Velvet Sap went to their dorm room which was placed in front of some second year team that went by the name Team Coffee [CFVY]. Looking into their dorm it was more like a medium apartment building room or studio, having three bathrooms and and a kitchen along with a decent sized dining area, only to have a large bedroom with 4 bunkbeds separated Japanese-style wood and paper screens that stand between each individual bed "Well everyone, let's rest. At 0500, we shall awaken, then we shall get out our luggage and unpack, organize, decorate and clean, then at 0630, we shall get ourselves cleaned up which I will go first so I can get breakfast ready afterwards, at approximately 0645, I shall get started on cooking as everyone else is showering, at 0745, we shall eat, then at 0800 then at approximately 0830 to 0845 we shall walk to class," Jaune said, then asked, "is that fine with everyone," which Ruby and Yang asked why should we all wake up so early, which Jaune replies, "Well, it is approximately 1900, which if we sleep now, we shall have approximately 10 hours of sleep, which should be more than enough, plus this gives my pods time to be sent to our dorm and connected to the side of it from the outside, allowing for access to my gear from here. That aside, I know everyone is tired, myself included, so it would be best if we just sleep now, plus I can make everyone something caffeinated in the morning to get us going." To that, everyone agreed to go to sleep. Jaune started to catalog everything that has happened today into the PDA combined with his Tacpad before he, himself, fell asleep.

* * *

Time: 0500

Location: RVASBRXP's Room, Beacon Academy

A loud alarm goes off waking everyone up from their slumber though Jaune is already awake already going about unpacking everything that he owns in his luggage cases. He unpacks and stores a couple Pumpkin Pete onesies, two Pumpkin Pete hoodies (one short sleeve and one long sleeve), several pairs of jeans of various colors, a few skirts which Jaune curses his twin sister, Jeanne, for probably being the one to sneak those into his luggage. After cursing his sister, Jaune continues, unpacking and storing a pair of black core frame dress shoes goes with his full set of Arcadian military dress uniform which Jaune was given to him by his grandfather who is still the acting five star general in the Arcadian Military (the Arcadian Army to be specific. the three other siblings of Jaune's grandfather are generals of their respective branches of the Arcadian Military along with six of Jaune's uncles being commanders of the Arcadian National Guard, Arcadian Self Defense Force with its three respective service branches, and the Military Police). Jaune continues on unpacking many other things of his, which he surprisingly finishes a couple minutes after the alarm had rang, probably because he woke up at 0430.

Jaune begins to hang some expensive paintings of Arcadia that of which one of his sisters, Rosea Künstler Arc, a famous Arcadian artist. He then begins to place his acoustic and electric guitars along with his cello and violin on stands against the wall close to the Arcadian paintings. With that finished, Jaune checks the time and thinks, 'it is only 0530 still!'

Jaune then headed to the bathroom to shower which to his surprise, all the bathrooms were connected, there was a two huge rectangular tubs that can be filled and relaxed in while there were showers above smaller tubs set on the side with their own stalls for privacy while there were some that were more of sitting on a stool and some where you are just standing, having a mix of Mistral, Atlas and Vale when it came to how everything looked (AN: Going for something similar to Japan like at public bathhouses except there is somewhat more privacy like at the stalls with a smaller bathing area). Pushing aside figuring out why have three bathroom doors when it all connected to one big bathroom Jaune went for the Mistal-style bath stall and sat down on a stool as he began to bathe himself taking to his normal routine, he finished and looked at the digital clock in the bathroom to see that it was now 0550.

Jaune has put on his Beacon uniform, although it is just recommended to put it on, he just put it on to look like he has some school spirit, donning the uniform which consisted of a white v-neck shirt, a white full button-up collar shirt, a blue vest, red tie, black dress coat with a gold trim, black dress pants, and black dress shoes, Jaune put his own spin on it by putting on an aiguillette on his left shoulder, consisting of four braided cords of different colors: black, red, metallic silver, and metallic gold. After putting on his uniform, He check the time again, it is 0617, Jaune then dons a black Pumpkin Pete apron that has a bunny tail on the back when tied and puts on a a bunny ear headband on, hiding the headband part with his long and thick hair, Jaune begins cooking.

Thinking of what to cook before hand, Jaune is already preparing and cooking Pancakes, waffles, eggs (scrambled, sunny side up, or as an omelet or just a raw egg over hot steamy rice with two small spoon fulls of shoyu [soy sauce] on top depending on the orders everyone gave him as they were walking to past him to the bathroom to shower), bacon, pork belly, corned beef hash, hash-browns, miso soup, fish, pickled ume, nori and kombu, tsukemono (pickled vegetables), rice, French toast and normal toast with butter, jelly, and jam on the side, and sliced fruits, along with a large warm and soft mint and dark chocolate chip cookie for Ruby. He had finished looked at the time once more, it was 0650, he was lucky that this special dorm had a kitchen with several gas and electric stoves and many different kitchen appliances, which had allowed him to multitask and create multiple dishes for everyone, though for Nora, a few plates stacked high with pancakes and waffles unlike everyone else's singular plate dish.

Once everyone had competed taking a shower and putting on their clothes to wear for the day, which Jaune was surprised that everyone was going to show a bit of school spirit as well, donning their own Beacon uniforms with their own touch on it. When Jaune has finished making the last of the breakfast dishes, everyone could smell all the wonderful aroma coming off of all the food made, making their mouths water greatly.

Upon biting into the food Jaune made, everyone moaned in pleasure at how delicious Jaune's food was, continuing to eat more of the food until it was gone from their plates, which Jaune took after to wash and put away. After Jaune had finished washing the dishes, he checks the time for the seventh time today on his TacPad, it is now 0730, which means they had half an hour of free time before walking class, so Jaune asked everyone, "Would you all like to come with me on a stroll around Beacon before we head to class," which everyone replied with a yes, wanting to talk to him and find out more about him.

Jaune and the rest of the Red Velvet Ash Berry Syrup Squad went about walking around Beacon, and while chatting amongst themselves, Ruby asks, "Jaune, how do you know how to cook so well?"

To which Jaune replies, "Well that does happen when you have eight sisters (I'm counting Glynda, if you recall one of the earlier chapters). Though I also had some female and male childhood friends that were pretty much living with me."

When Jaune said that, it surprised everyone, making their jaws drop either in awe or with horror, the horror being apparent on Ruby, Yang, and Weiss' face, they were thinking along the lines of, 'I would not be able to survive having that many siblings.'

Nora then asks Jaune excitedly, "ooOoh, what other stuff did you pick up from all that?!"

Jaune then looks to Nora and says, "I have learned to have great patience with some of my more energetic sisters, to fear females when it was all of my sisters' time of the month with how scary their mood can be. In terms of skills, I learned to lead and plan from my grandfather. I learned how to draw, color, and paint from my sister, Rosea Künstler Arc, she says she goes by the name, Rosa d'Orléans"

Weiss questions with surprise, "What? You are related to the artist, Rosa d'Orléans?!"

"Yes I am related to her by blood. Apparently many of my sisters are famous for what they specialize in, in Arcadia and in many parts of Remnant. With how many different professions that they cover that are big, some of you are sure to get excited about certain sisters that I have," Jaune says, and then says, "you may squeal in excitement that I am related to someone famous that you like, however, please don't interrupt me while I am speaking."

Everyone nodded and move their hands rotate one of their hands at the wrist in a way that is telling him to go on about the topic that he is talking about, which Jaune picked up on and continued speaking.

"Well, I learned how to sew from my sister, Blanche Tailleuse Arc, who is proprietor of the fashion and tapestry company, La Soie d'Orléans. I learned to forge metal from my sister Grise Forgeronne Arc, who is also the current proprietor of the weapons and armor company, La Acier d'Arcadia. I learned how to dress up and use make up unfortunately as a girl thanks to my sister, Saphron Cotta-Arc. I learned to cook, back, make and mix drinks of various kinds from my sister, Verte Cuisinière Arc, who owns four cafe/restaurant hybrids that also have bars in them with a vast collection of alcohols and ingredients for various dishes from around Remnant, which all four kingdoms of Remnant have at least one of them, the cafe is called 'Cafè d'Orléans'."

I learned to do science and mechanical work along with various other small things from my sister, Bradamante Arc aka 'la plus grand ingénieur scientifique d'Orléans.' Then there is my 'Jack of All Trades, Master of All' twin sister, Jeanne d'Arc, although the saying for those who know many things but can't master any of them are called, 'Jack of All Trades, Master of None,' she is pretty much a master of many things, being a master blacksmith, cook, painter, singer, leader, and so forth, she has done so many things while seemingly look so pure that the church in Arcadia and even the churches of various other religions all over Remnant call her a saint, even more so because she seems to be able to perform miracles in the eyes of many, and was given the title officially as, 'La Pucelle d'Orléans.' Jeanne had taught me many various other things my other sisters couldn't due to their specified professions. However, even if she was a master of all these things, she still wouldn't be as good of a master of such professions as our other sisters who focused primarily on one profession. However, she does beat all of them when it comes to writing.

Jeanne as I said, was called a saint by the main church of Arcadia, correct? Well, she isn't as innocent as many others would believe her to be. As to how I know this? Well, I had to proof read many of her books, one such book series I had to proof read of hers was called, 'Ninja's of Love' or something." When Blake heard that last sentence come out of Jaune's mouth, she pounced Jaune with cat like reflexes and with great speed that she ended up knocking him over and straddling his hip grinding their hips together as she asked with excitement, "Your twin sister wrote Ninja's it Love?!" To this, Jaune replies with a yes while feeling an uncomfortable pressure build in his groin, thankfully he was able to push down the feeling with the help of souls of both spartans keeping his hormones and emotions in check. With that, he continued on, "Yes, she wrote Ninja's of Love, that aside, please get off of me so that I may be able to stand."

To this Blake blushed, realizing what she was doing as she had him trapped beneath her and jumped off of him, stood up, and looked away with embarrassment and apologized quietly and didn't say anything after that.

While this was happening Jaune looked at his TacPad, which was thankfully still strapped on his arm, and the time was displayed, showing it to be 0830. He sighed knowing that there was still time to make it to class.

Jaune looks up from his TacPad and begins to lead his team towards their first class of the day, which is Mr. Peter Port's class, which begins at 0900.

Arriving At 0845, Jaune and team begin to take a seat all next to each other.

"Okay team, let us take out our notebooks and/or note taking devices, and get ready for class. There still maybe time, however, we should organize our note pages and/or files to be able to view our notes in a way that is clean and easy to understand without having to look everywhere to find something."

With that, Team RVASBRXP (Red Velvet Ash Berry Syrup) began to organize their notes with some, reluctantly doing so.

* * *

Author's Notes: Sorry for the long time without an update to this story before this chapter, I had been busy managing high maintenance video games to make sure I am up there with other players, working on other stuff, and hanging, chatting, and playing with friends. Also, near the end where things start to space out with less compact sentences, I am going to have to practice that. That aside, I hope this chapter was okay, remember, this is the first story I am able to publish and have actual feedback from my readers, unlike wattpad where I don't have anyone who can find my story and give it a chance, read it, and give any comments and/or feedback. Now, I am going to figure out if I should work on another chapter after this or stop for now so I can work on my story idea for an anime I have been meaning to write a story on called 幼女戦記「ようじょせんき/Youjo Senki」Also, once I spend the money to get an actual story organization app, then I won't have to use my phone's memo/notes to keep track of as many things, since it would be more organized than there where I keep my notes. Another thing which I am inserting into here is that I know about Spartan B312's height, however, As I am using the Fate universe to as way to use the same character of Halo universe, however, it is an alternate universe or should I say multiple alternate universes of Halo characters, so these alternate universes contain different ways of how every character may look or change in personality and thought processes, such changes being that the Spartan B312 I am using is of an alternate universe where they go through the ranks quickly just as how Tanya did in the anime, Youjo Senki. Another thing being that they also know Japanese due to them having a Japanese heritage, however, their family had lived on a different planet from earth, and since they were possibly some of the older children of the bunch turned into Spartans in Beta Company, they may have had time to practice the language of their home country from their planet of origin and possibly could have practiced it later and is able to speak another language just as how Jorge of Noble Team can. Also, when I mean the planet of origin, I mean the planet of origin of all humans, that being Earth. That aside, going on about alternate universes, the alternate universe that I pull the Rookie and both male and female variants of Spartan B312, their heights are all different from canon, possibly from history being recorded incorrectly as talked about in the fate universe by the Leonardo de Vinci of the Fate universe. Also, I have said this in the last chapter, however, if you want to chat with me and possibly help me with the story, I am on discord, which I will have the link just below this.

Now that, that is aside, have a good day everyone... 此れは血影・春雪の狐、サイニングオフ。


End file.
